1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pass through interlock systems for sanitized environments. The system comprises a frame adapted to fit into a wall, a first door containing a sight window, electric mortise lock with outside manual handle. A rectangular, box like structure is juxtaposed on the back side of the frame; said box like structure containing a second door similar to the first door and is attached to the front of said box like structure. First sensor means comprising a manual switch is located in the electric mortise lock. An electronic controller with external power source connects the first and second sensors and electric mortise lock in such a manner that only one of the doors can be opened at a given time. The box like structure and frame have a passage way there through.
Currently, in many areas of the high tech industry it is desirable to manufacture products in a sanitized room or environment because contaminants can cause these products to malfunction. Thus, industries such as the computer, aerospace, radar, satellite, etc. industries produce these products in sanitized environments to protect said products from contaminants. These environments often have positive air pressure to prevent the introduction of contaminants therein. One major problem associated with these type environments is the unwitting introduction of contaminants into the environment when some individual opens a door to enter or exit said environment. This problem is solved by utilizing the pass through interlock system herein. The system is built into a wall and allows items to be passed there through without contaminating the sanitized environment. This is accomplished by utilizing first and second sensor means, an electric mortise lock, and interlock control means in combination with other elements of the system. When an individual opens one door of the system, the electronic control means automatically locks the other door. An item is placed in the interlock system and the door is closed. The electronic control means unlocks the previously locked door and an individual on the other side of the pass through system can unlock said door and retrieve the item in the passage way. The system automatically locks the opposite door when a door in the system is opened. This device and system prevents or greatly reduces the possibility of introducing contaminants into a sanitized environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous attempts have been made in the past to construct devices which limit or protect a room or building from automatic entrance therein by individuals. The vast majority of these devices, however, are constructed for security considerations.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,887 to Urbano, relates to a security door and system for installation as the entrance and exit to a building or office. The system consists of a vestibule having side walks and oppositely disposed doors which open and close automatically. Photocells energize motors which open a respective door through which a person may enter the unit. The respective door is then automatically closed and after a predetermined time delay, the second door opens and allows the individual to proceed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,038 to Watson, describes an order transfer assembly for preventing holdups. The device consists of a one-way delivery chamber adapted to be located in a building wall. The device provides a delivery chamber into which an attendant can place a requested order after first receiving payment, he then closes a door on his side and by remote control, opens the door on the customer's side, permitting the latter to remove his order. Part or all of the chamber may be constructed of bullet proof glass.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,106 to Aragona relates to a safety lock device that is disposed on the inside of an outside door leading to a vestibule. When manually actuated from inside the vestibule, the lock throws a dead bolt for a predetermined period of time. This allows the user a certain amount of time and security to gain access to a building through a key activated lock on an inner door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,954 to Tonali, describes an autodirecting security entrance for banks and similar buildings. The device consist of a security entrance with a box type shape and containing interlocked doors. The device is equipped with a metal detector to detect the presence of weapons on an individual. When a weapon is detected by the metal detector the doors are automatically locked, an alarm is sounded and a controller sitting in a kiosk adjacent to the security entrance makes a decision to unlock the doors and allow the individual to proceed or call the authorities.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,275 to Lewiner, et al., relates to a device for controlling an access of the security chamber type which consists of at least two doors, each of which is equipped with a lock containing electronically controlled locking and a control device for applying to the security chamber a variety of predetermined programs to lock and unlock the doors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,448 to Sims, describes a security system which allows an individual to enter or exit an establishment through a plurality of floor to ceiling extending walls and lockable doors made of bullet resistant materials, the sum of which form a completely enclosed bullet resistant vestibule. Means for detecting the movement of individuals through the doors is provided by floor mat switches, infra-red sensors and door position sensors. Individuals are allowed unhampered entry to the establishment through the security system, but prevented from exiting said establishment unless so enabled by an employee.
As can readily be determined from the foregoing there is an ongoing research effort and a need to develop and produce new and novel pass through and entrance systems for rooms and buildings.